Death's Master TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Harry savait qu'il était différent. Il détenait le pouvoir d'appeler la Mort à ses côtés en un instant depuis qu'il est très petit. One-shot! Point de vue d'autre personnes! Année un à sept! Pas de couple!


Death's Master → Le Maître de Mort

Auteur :The ChildOfBalance

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à ChildOfBalance qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rolwing ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Ps:** **Hello c'est juste une petite note pour vous informer que la suite de Death's Master est sorti sous le nom de Call of Death comme OS!**

**Lien fic d'origine :** s/10019986/1/Death-s-Master

Bonne lecture~

Pétunia aimait penser qu'elle connaissait tous les commérages du quartier. Elle gardait constamment la fenêtre ouverte, écoutant les dernières nouvelles. Le sujet de discussion, encore une fois, était l'esprit brillant d'Harry Potter. Elle ferma la fenêtre de dégoût, essayant d'ignorer les discussions des femmes du voisinage.

Harry Potter. Le garçon qui avait été déposé sur le pas de sa porte quand il avait 1 ans. Il l'avait pris chez eux, l'avais nourrit, l'avais envoyé à l'école.

Le garçon était poli. Gentil. Avait de la compassion. Le type qui vous sourie en face et vous poignarde une minute après dans le dos. Le genre d'enfant qui en savait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Pétunia avait commodément oublié de le nourrir pendant une semaine. Aucune haine, pas de cris. Il était l'enfant le plus composé que Pétunia n'avait jamais vu .

Et aussi le plus dangereux.

Au début Pétunia pensait que c'était ce pouvoir anormal. L'enfant était un anormal après tout. Ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre si il faisait quelque chose.

Ça avait commencé assez innocemment. Vernon était rentré à la maison un jour en colère d'avoir encore été appelé par l'école de Dudley pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Il avait vu l'enfant de 4 ans, Harry et avait essayé de le frapper pour avoir été lent à mettre la table.

Vernon avait été envoyé à l'hôpital pour une contusion et avait pris une semaine de repos du travail comme résultat.

Vernon n'avait pas retouché à l'enfant après ça. Potter lui avait légèrement souris et avait secoué la tête quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. Sa réponse avait été posée comme son visage.

''_Il a dû avoir glissé, tante Pétunia. Je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer_.''

Elle ne le croyait pas. Mais la seconde fois, c'était Dudley. Vernon était au travail et Potter, de 6 ans peignait la palissade. Les amis de Dudley était venu ce jour et avait mangé un gros déjeuner avant de sortir jouer. Elle avait juste tourné la tête pour attraper les assiettes sales quand elle avait entendu Dudley crier. Elle avait couru pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Dudley était au sol, un regard terrifié sur son visage. Le garçon Potter se tenait devant lui, une expression de pure surprise sur son visage. Ses amis avaient reculé, regardant Potter comme s'il était un fantôme .

Harry tendit la main pour aider Dudley à se relever , mais Pétunia cria et attrapa Dudley , le tirant loin de l'anormale. Le regard surpris était maintenant sur Pétunia et elle l'aperçu juste avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de la verrouiller. Elle n'avait pas vu le regard ricanant qui passa sur son visage alors que la porte était fermée où la façon dont Potter s'était tourner vers les trois autres garçons, qui s'enfuyaient.

Les trois garçons furent porté disparu après ça. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Pétunia savait que Potter avait quelque chose à voir avec ça et Potter s'était fait interroger par les autorités le lendemain matin . Ces réponses à l'interrogatoire lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

''_J'ignore ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils se sont enfuis loin de moi alors que je blanchissais la palissade_.''

Pétunia va essayer de déterminer exactement ce qui la dérangeait dans la déclaration point c'était peut-être la façon dont tu il l'avait dit 'J'ignore' au lieu de 'je ne sais pas'. Ou peut-être était-ce la façon donc il avait sorti le 'on fuit loin de moi'. À la fin, elle décida que c'était la façon dont il avait dit 'blanchissais' .

Ils l'avaient laissé partir. Pétunia les aurait presque supplié d'y penser et d'emmener le garçon et de l'enfermer loin, loin de l'humanité. Mais elle avait gardé sa bouche fermée et avait baissé la tête, lui envoyant des regards terrifiés. Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise, un sourire complètement indifférent traversa son visage et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Elle conduit l'enfant Potter de 6 ans à la maison, se sentant comme si elle rapportait un cadavre la maison alors qu'elle le faisait entrer.

Il n'exhibait aucun de ses pouvoirs anormaux comme Lily l'avait fait, il n'avait pas volé dans le ciel ou fait fleurir des roses, ou changer les tasses de thé en grenouille. Mais cela ne servait qu'a la décontenancer davantage.

À l'école, Potter était brillant. Il avait les plus haut score à tous ses examens et avait été placé trois grade au-dessus de celui qu'il aurait dû avoir. Mais ça la rendait encore plus inconfortable. Un enfant normal aurait été heureux d'être félicité par ses professeurs. Mais pas Potter. Potter souriait simplement à ses instituteurs; disait d'un ton pas du tout reconnaissant :

''Merci.''

Le garçon marchait comme un roi. Parlait comme un roi. Même son apparence le faisait ressembler à un roi. Mais, s'il était un roi, alors il serait celui des ténèbres, le roi le plus malicieux dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. La façon dont il les regardait était comme si ils étaient d'une classe plus basse. En dessous de lui.

Ce fut un soulagement quand le garçon fut emmené dans le Monde des anormaux. Peut-être qu'il serait capable de le contrôler .

-0-

McGonagall regardait son élève star avec un peu de prudence. Harry Potter était en quelque sorte une contradiction.

Il s'inclinait devant ses professeurs en entrant, cependant de l'opinion de McGonagall, ça semblait plutôt être un inclinement moqueur qu'irrespectueux. Il mangeait dans le grand hall avec les autres étudiants, mais elle n'avait jamais vu un morceau de nourriture passer ses pâles lèvres. Il discutait avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger comme si ils étaient bons amis, mais son ton impliquait qu'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup d'eux .

Albus l'avait aussi remarqué. Il dit à tous ses professeurs de garder un œil sur Potter, s'assurant qu'il allait bien pendant ses classes et qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans des problèmes.

Son travail était extraordinairement bon. Et, assez étrangement, il était préparé et n'avait pas eu de problèmes comme son père. Il était où il était supposé être, jamais en retard, mais jamais trop tôt.

C'était étrange qu'un enfant qui n'avait aucune expérience magique puisse trouver son chemin à l'intérieur du château sans que personne ne lui dise. C'était étrange que chaque mouvement que le garçon faisait était délibéré. Les accidents n'arrivaient jamais avec Potter, Potter ne créait pas d'accident non plus. Il n'y avait aucune faute dans ces sortilèges , pas d'inachevé. Severus avait mentionné qu'il pensait que le garçon trichait et qu'il devait lui donner une détention pour cela, mais il avait ensuite indiqué à contrecœur que le garçon avait nettoyé les six cents chaudrons parfaitement sans magie en l'espace de trois heures.

Ses manuscrits étaient écrit très soigneusement. Il n'y avait pas de mots manquants et ses idées étaient parfaitement concrétisées. Ils semblaient appartenir à un livre de cours, pas un essai d'un enfant de onze ans.

Le garçon était parfait. Trop parfait.

Au Quidditch, il volait comme un professionnel. Il ne bougeait pas d'un endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repéré le vif d'or. Puis il partait comme une fusée. Les cognards qui frappaient vers lui le manquait de quelques millimètres, mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'enfant. Même quand son balai avait été ensorcelé, essayant de le jeter, le garçon n'avait montré aucune peur. Il l'avait simplement tenu avec une main et avait dirigé le ballet dans la direction qu'il voulait aller.

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans les yeux de Potter. Pas de peur. Pas de colère. Ni aucune excitation ou joie. Ces sourires allaient de malicieux à une indifférence polie. Une fois, McGonagall pensait qu'elle avait attrapé un regard surpris sur son visage, mais il partit aussi vite une bougie que l'on éteignait .

Cependant, McGonagall supposait, que c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Le garçon n'était pas curieux et ne causait pas de problèmes.

-0-

Flitwick aimait plutôt le garçon appelé Harry Potter.

Le garçon était amical, poli, calme, etposé. Flitwick voyait qu'il parlait à n'importe qui qui lui parlait et n'était pas le moins du monde impoli. Même envers les remarques cinglantes de Draco Malefoy et des autres Serpentard .

Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Potter avait rejoint le club de duel. Le lendemain à sa plus grande joie et peut-être aussi d'une grande partie de l'école, Lockhart avait été envoyé dans l'aile Médicale avec une petite commotion cérébrale. Selon des témoins oculaires, Lockhart avait trébuché et s'était assommé sur la plate-forme de duel.

Potter exécutait ses charmes naturellement. Il ne les exécutait pas devant les autres étudiants, mais Flitwick lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau pour lui montrer ce qu'il savait. Flitwick avait été abasourdi de voir que Potter connaissait des sorts de 4e année et refusait de démontrer n'importe quoi de plus haut.

Le garçon était un mystère, mais très sympathique. Flitwick était intrigué, voulant en apprendre plus à propos de Potter. Mais il gardait ses distances, ne voulant pas favoriser le garçon intelligent.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule attaque dans l'école et un cas de pétrification. Flitwick pensait personnellement que c'était un accident, même l'écriture sur le mur. Le reste de l'année scolaire s'était passé tranquillement.

Ginny Weasley semblait avoir perdu la plupart de ses souvenirs de ces deux premier mois d'école cependant.

-0-

Hagrid avait dû se rappeler qu'Harry il lui avait expliqué que les animaux ne l'aimait pas du tout.

En effet, quand Harry avait pour la première fois approcher Buck, l'hippogriffe avait rugi de peur et avait prit son envol très rapidement. Il refusa de descendre avant qu'Harry ne soit hors de vue et ne retourne au château. Malefoy avait fait un commentaire cinglant sur Harry qui était si laid que même un oiseau laid ne voulait pas le regarder. Buck riposta en coupant le bras de Malefoy.

À travers l'année, Hagrid avait constamment surveillé Harry, de peur qu'il n'ait des problèmes avec Black qui courait partout.

Même les Botruc semblaient terrifiés par Harry. Hagrid n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il assumait que c'était parce que Harry n'essayait pas d'être ami avec eux.

À vrai dire, Hagrid semblait également mal à l'aise avec Harry. Ils étaient amis Hagrid en était certain, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent chez Harry. Ça s'était renforcé quand il avait entendu que Lupin aussi était mal à l'aise en présence d'Harry.

Quand Black entra dans la tour Gryffondor, Hagrid avait eu peur du pire, s'attendant à ce que Harry soit mort ou même mutilé. Mais Black, à la place, s'était encore échappé et ce même jour, Harry avait demandé à Hagrid de prendre soin de son nouvel animal de compagnie, Grimmy. Hagrid adorait le gros chien noir, le nourrissant, le caressant, et le lavant. Le chien ne resta pas très longtemps, mais Hagrid aimait sa présence quand il était là.

À la fin de l'année, Black avait évité sa capture. Grimmy avait disparu. Et Buck s'était miraculeusement échappé de son exécution. Hagrid remercia les Cieux qu'Harry allait bien à la fin.

Hagrid était sûr que la raison pour laquelle Lupin évitait Harry était parce qu'Harry avait découvert que lui et Black avaient été admis. Il écrasa la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait que c'était probablement quelque chose de plus. Après tout, Harry était un gars parfaitement sympathique.

N'est-ce pas ?

-0-

Binns était en fait plus observateur que les étudiants ne lui donnait crédit. À l'instant où Harry Potter est entré dans la pièce, il s'était reculé dans son siège, un frisson parcourant ses os inexistants.

Harry Potter était le premier nom dont il se souvenait depuis pas mal d'années il lui rappela le premier nom dont il s'était souvenu. Quelque chose à propos de l'enfant était troublant. Le sourire entendu ou la lueur dans ses yeux. L'étrange façade polie qu'il m'était ou peut-être la présence planante que Binns ressentait à chaque fois que le garçon entrait dans sa pièce.

Tout de même, il faisait ses cours comme d'habitude, refusant de regarder les yeux émeraudes hantés. Il continuait de garder ses yeux sur le livre face à lui, faisant son chemin à travers la classe.

Il remarquait quand Potter _n'était_ _pas_ dans sa classe cependant. Il soupirait presque de soulagement. Le garçon participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était presque une bénédiction. Il avait presque pitié des autres participants .

Il avait entendu que le dragon de la Première Tâche s'était éloigné du garçon. Binns n'était pas surpris de ça. Il manqua délibérément la Deuxième et Troisième tâche, ne voulant pas vraiment continuer avec le sentiment dérangeant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'Harry Potter.

Quand Binns vit Potter la fois suivante, après la Troisième tâche, durant la cérémonie pour Cédric Diggory , il fut surpris de voir un sourire plaisant sur le visage de Potter. Il s'était dit que c'était juste un rêve, qu'il voyait des choses. C'était impossible que Potter puisse être heureux de la mort de quelqu'un.

Pourrait-il ?

-0-

Ombrage, naturellement, croyait que le garçon serait un gamin en recherche d'attention.

Alors quand elle entra pour la première dans sa salle de cours, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un sourire plaisant chez Harry Potter, qui était assis, alerte. Elle lui fit un sourire forcée et commença sa leçon.

Durant la première semaine et demie, elle se retrouva dérangée par le garçon.

Harry Potter n'avait rien dit par rapport au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas mordu à son appât, il ne se soucie pas beaucoup de parler en dehors de la classe. Il écrivait de parfaits essais, ce que Ombrage apprit rapidement malgré la notation, et trouvait ça difficile de lui enlever des points. Il n'exécutait pas de sortilège pendant ses classes, ou ne pratiquait pas la défense en dehors de la classe.

Quand elle a entendu parler qu'un club de défense s'était formé, naturellement, elle pensa que Potter était derrière tout ça. Imaginer sa surprise quand à la place de trouver Potter, c'était Londubat qui avait tout organisé.

Ombrage trouvait ça aussi très dur de trouver des raisons pour mettre des détentions à Potter. Le garçon était simplement l'étudiant modèle parfait. Et encore, elle obtient sa chance quand elle trouva Potter en train d'ignorer Malefoy.

Quand il arriva cet après-midi à cinq heure, Ombrage pouvait difficilement contenir sa joie. Mais Potter, se sentant loin de déprimer de manquer le Quidditch, semblait presque content, saluant le professeur Ombrage, s'asseyant calmement où elle lui avait dit et ramassa la plume.

Ombrage regarda Potter et fut surprise de voir du sang sur le parchemin mais aucune coupure sur le dos de la main de Potter. Pas de sang. Instantanément, elle se leva et lui arracha la plume.

Seulement pour voir une main pourrie, osseuse atteindre sa nuque. Ombrage cria et se recula, cogna contre son bureau le repoussant de quelques centimètres en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Potter regarda la main avec un certain niveau d'affection, tendant la main vers elle.

''_Bombarda _!'' Hurla Ombrage, pointant sa baguette tronquée vers la main.

Un manteau argenté se retira de la silhouette lorsque l'explosion frappa la main. Ça tomba au sol, révélant le propriétaire de la main.

C'était une grande figure sombre, couvert d'un manteau noir puis la figure se tourna vers Ombrage, ses yeux blancs argenté pourrissant. Il n'y avait pas de sang dans les lambeaux de chair sur sa figure , c'était un visage d'une blancheur impossible. Le squelette se montra sur divers endroits, où la peau avait pourri, d'un blanc éclatant, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poli.

''_Diffindo_ ! _Incendio_! '' Hurla Ombrage. Les sortilèges frappèrent la silhouette, mais cette dernière ne réagit pas, voulant atteindre sa nuque à nouveau. Potter soigna sa main brûlée, regardant la figure dérouté. Puis il se tourna vers Ombrage.

''_Je pense que j'ai terminé cette détention alors. Mort, ne fais rien jusqu'à ce que je ne sois parti. Je préfère ne pas voir_.''

Potter se leva, prenant la Cape d'Invisibilité du sol. La main osseuse de Mort se referma autour de la gorge d'Ombrage.

Les cris d'ombrage se réverbèrent dans tout le château. Et les professeurs coururent à l'intérieur, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait pour finalement trouvé le corps sans vie d'Ombrage avec un regard horrifié sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes désolées de la voir morte.

-0-

Dumbledore était un peu hésitant a accepté que Potter n'allait pas bien. Après l'avoir laissé chez ses relatifs, quelque chose avait dû arriver. Il avait suspecté un abus au début, mais les signaux et symptômes ne correspondaient pas.

Quand il était allé le chercher pour sa sixième année pour persuader Slughorn, Harry avait presque été plaisant. Sa famille se planquait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce que lui. Les nouvelles de la mort de Sirius n'avais pas dérouté Harry, ni les nouvelles de l'infiltration de Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie. Cela explosa en un combat.

Harry ne semblait pas surpris. Il ne semblait pas non plus en colère.

Severus appelait Potter un occlument naturel. Il n'y avait rien qui déroutait le garçon. Le garçon était complètement sans peur. Dumbledore pouvait se rappeler que Lupin avait rapporté que l'épouvantard s'était enfui d'Harry quand il lui avait fait face.

Et maintenant que Dumbledore le regardait, le visage d'Harry illuminé par la potion verte dans le bassin de pierres, il commençait à y croire.

Le garçon était presque en train de jouer un jeu élaboré avec eux. Ils étaient ses jouets et il les bougeait comme il lui plaisait. Ça déstabilisa Dumbledore. Le garçon était beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir comment jouer le jeu de la Vie et de la Mort. Ne savait-il pas que sa vie était en danger là tout de suite ? Qu'il était ciblé par Voldemort ? Qu'il allait bientôt mourir ?

Quand il revient à la tour d'astronomie, Dumbledore lança un sort de ligotage à Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il interfère. Le désarmement arriva comme une surprise pour lui et il se rappela que Draco Malefoy et plus de mangemorts arrivaient.

Soudainement, il y eut une voix basse sous la cape d'invisibilité.

''_Expelliarmus_.''

Il y eut un énorme BANG qui renversa tous les mangemorts. Draco fut plaqué au mur et sa baguette, ainsi que la baguette de Dumbledore, vola dans les airs. Harry s'avança et les attrapa. Puis il se tourna vers la figure toujours enveloppé dans la cape d'invisibilité.

''_Mort. Si tu veux bien_.'' Dis calmement Harry.

Les entrailles de Dumbledore se contractèrent alors qu'il voyait la figure encapuchonnée retirer sa cape et glisser vers lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés alors que la silhouette s'avançait vers lui, l'attrapant par la gorge. Soudainement, ça fit sens. La peur que les animaux montraient envers Potter. Le manque de peur que Potter avait avec tout et tout le monde. Son acceptation envers la mort. Son attitude envers les autres humains et son détachement.

Après tout de quoi pouvait avoir peur le Maître de la Mort ?

Il sentit son âme partir lorsque la Mort le poussa hors de la tour d'astronomie. Dumbledore pouvait encore voir les yeux vert émeraude du Maître de la Mort dans son esprit alors qu'il frappait le sol.

-0-

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme agréable.

Alors pourquoi la progéniture de Potter le rendait difficile à détester ?

Potter avait peu d'amis. Encore moins que la fille Granger. Au moins la fille Granger avait Weasley. Mais non, Potter était détaché de ses pairs. Ces professeurs. Sa famille. Tout le monde.

Ça ne semblait pas déranger Potter cependant. Pourquoi ? Snape ne comprenez pas lui-même. Au moins Snape avais eu une lumière dans sa vie. Son amour. Lily Potter. La progéniture de Potter n'avait personne. Et Potter était parfaitement d'accord avec ça aussi. Il ne s'était jamais plaint de son manque d'ami ou le fait que tout le monde l'évitait.

Alors que Snape regarder les Carrows, il pensait à Potter. Qu'est-ce que dans ce monde le garçon faisait ?! Où était-il pour aider ces pauvres enfants ? Où était leur Sauveur ?

Snape savait, logiquement, Potter ne sauverait personne dans ce château. Il était probablement à des milliers de kilomètres, sauvant sa propre peau. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait vu les journaux.

Alors comme Potter se montra dans le château avec toute son attitude, semblant revenir de l'enfer, Snape était surpris. Quand Snape leva sa baguette vers lui, Potter ne sursauta même pas, il ne leva pas sa propre baguette.

''_Bonjour, Severus Snape_.''

Snape pouvait sentir l'air qui le quittait rapidement. Ses yeux noir s'agrandirent puis ils roulèrent en arrière alors que quelque chose de large descendait sur lui, un manteau noir flottant. Une main osseuse , un crâne souriant et une peau pourrie...

''_Maintenant au revoir_.''

Et les yeux verts obsédant de Lily Potter.

-0-

Voldemort faisait face à sa Némésis avec dégoût.

Potter ne montrait aucune peur. Avec trois cent baguettes pointées vers lui, ou avec les autres habitants du château derrière lui. Il ne montrait aucune peur. Aucun amour. Il était, assez simplement, relaxé.

''Voldemort, as-tu tellement peur de mourir ?'' Dit Harry d'un ton égal et agréable. Voldemort ne répondit pas alors Potter continua. '''Envol de la mort'... j'aime le fait que tu semble avoir oublié que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de la mort. Tu ne peux pas échapper au cycle de la vie et de la mort. Personne ne le peut.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la Mort, Potter ?!'' Demanda Voldemort, ses yeux plissés et sombres. Harry sourit à Voldemort. Pas un plaisant par tout les moyens. Pas un accusateur ou un rempli de haine. Pas un moqueur. Juste un sourire.

''Moi ? Connaître la mort ? Bien sûr que je connais la Mort. Mort et moi sommes amis depuis tellement, tellement d'années maintenant.'' Dis doucement Potter, ses yeux brillants. Elles étaient comme des émeraudes. Le bras de Voldemort se crispa.

''Quoi ?!'' Demanda Voldemort.

''Mort et moi... je suis son Maître et Mort est mon Esclave. Il réponds à tous mes besoins, prend soin de moi. Et dans quel but, demandes-tu ? Simplement pour te détruire, toi qui a trop longtemps évité ses mains.'' Dis Potter. Il tendit la main et tira un manteau noir, une silhouette se matérialisa devant Potter. ''La forme la plus pure de Mort qui peut être trouvée dans ce monde. Mort est là pour te prendre, Tom Riddle. Es-tu préparé ?''

Et avec ça, Mort frappa.

-0-

Harry regardait les ruines de Poudlard avec dégoût, ainsi que les corps de ceux qui étaient morts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Mort et Mort le fixa simplement avec ses yeux enfoncés. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, acquiesçant un peu.

Mort alla travailler, enlevant les âmes et l'existence de ceux qui étaient mort. Magie ne pouvait pas arrêter Mort, même si elle pouvait la retarder. La Mort frappait toujours à la fin.

_J'ai besoin de vacances_. Pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait Mort caresser les visages des morts. Depuis qu'il était petit, il se souvenait que Mort était son seul ami. Mort lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois avant, l'appelant '_Maître_' d'un ton froid, mais affectueux. Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Mort lui parla. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Mort ne discriminait pas. Mort ne le déniait pas. Mort ne détestait pas, ou aimait. Mort était simplement…là.

Mort se tourna vers lui, se levant, ses yeux rivés vers ceux émeraudes d'Harry.

''Allons-y.'' Dit doucement Harry en désignant les portes. Mort le suivi avec obéissance.

-0-

Voilà petit OS sur Harry Potter ! Quand avez-vous vous pensé ? Il y aura peut-être quelques fautes car j'ai essayé une nouvelle technique d'écriture mais si rien ne change pour vous tant mieux ^^ mais vous pouvez me dire si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de fautes ou des changements niveau écriture ;)

Enfin voilà, donc ici on se retrouve avec un Harry plutôt noir non ? Avec Mort comme seul compagnie ! Et il y a une suite dont j'ai les droits ! Donc si ça vous a plu sachez qu'il y aura un autre petit OS qui suivra pour la semaine prochaine !


End file.
